Black Lightning 1
| next = ''Black Lightning'' #2 }} "Black Lightning" is the title to the first issue of the ''Black Lightning'' ongoing superhero comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Tony Isabella with artwork by Trevor von Eeden and inks by Frank Springer. The cover art illustration was rendered by Rich Buckler and inked by Frank Springer with coloring by Tatjana Wood. The story was colored by Liz Berube, lettered by P.G. Lisa, and edited by Jack C. Harris. This issue shipped with an April, 1977 cover date and carries a cover price of .30 cents per copy. Synopsis There's a new hero on the streets of Suicide Slum - the Black Lightning. Black Lightning is actually high school teacher and former Olympic athlete, Jefferson Pierce. Working at Garfield High School, Pierce learns that the neighborhood is in the grip of a criminal organization known as The 100. Black Lightning confronts one of the 100's more disreputable pushers, Joey Toledo. After beating up Toledo's men, he grabs the drug dealer by the collar and pressures Toledo to tell him everything there is to know about the 100. He tells him to meet him at Garfield High's gymnasium at midnight. Later, Black Lightning changes back into his civilian clothes and consults with his friend, Peter Gambi. He wants to clean up the streets, but he now regrets using the high school as his own personal battlefield. Black Lightning reflects upon the events that brought him to this point. Flashback: Jefferson Pierce had only recently arrived at his alma mater Garfield High, after having worked as a teacher in New Carthage. He meets with Principal Chapin who reminds him of the glory days when Jefferson was the school's best athlete. Later that day, Jefferson meets high school basketball star Earl Clifford. Clifford is arrogant, but affable, and jokingly remarks that he aims to become the "new" Jefferson Pierce. At that moment, Joey Toledo and several armed men bust into the gymnasium. They begin beating up on Jefferson, but Earl Clifford jumps in and lends him a hand. Working together, they run the thugs out of the school. News of this incident reaches the office of the Whale - leader of the 100. The Whale is reluctant to take direct action against Pierce, for fear of turning him into a martyr, but he instructs Joey Toledo to teach young Earl Clifford a lesson. The 100 goons go to beat Earl up, but the boy runs away into the street and is struck by a vehicle. They decide to make an example of him and suspend his body from the basketball net in the school gymnasium. Jefferson Pierce is beside himself with guilt. He goes to Peter Gambi's tailor shop and tells him what happened. Gambi tells Jefferson that the neighborhood needs a symbol - a man willing to take back the streets. He produces a costume, mask and wig. Jefferson Pierce becomes Black Lightning. Appearances * Black Lightning, Jefferson Pierce * Peter Gambi * Tobias Whale * Joey Toledo * Manny * Roscoe * Earl Clifford * Julie * Principal Chapin * The 100 * Humans * Altered humans * Metropolis :* Suicide Slum :* Garfield High School * Electric power belt * Automobile * Electrokinesis Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Black Lightning'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, published by DC Comics in 2016. * This issue shipped to retailers on January 4th, 1977. * UPC barcode: 0709893043904. * This issue is job number C-362. * This is the first appearance of [Pierce, who is the main character of this series, using the code name of Black Lightning. His origin is recapped in flashback in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Black Lightning Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues Category:April, 1977/Comic issues Category:Joe Orlando/Executive editor Category:Jack C. Harris/Editor Category:Rich Buckler/Cover artist Category:Frank Springer/Cover inker Category:Tatjana Wood/Cover colorist Category:Tony Isabella/Writer Category:Trevor von Eeden/Penciler Category:Frank Springer/Inker Category:Liz Berube/Colorist Category:P.G. Lisa/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries